Heartless
by O-Yama666
Summary: What can Aizen do after kidnapping Queen Elsa then imprisoning her? What if his conversations with her starts changing him after deciding that she can freeze Ichigo's heart? Is the queen by chance changing him graduallt with just words or with the beauty of her powers that are more greater than what people think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to take a rare jump and do something that probably has never been done before, a crossover with Frozen and Bleach. My grammar isn't the best so I am prepared for criticism. It would be nice to have reviews for me to keep my confidence in this story because I feel like this story will be amazing. **

**I do not own any of the characters besides from my OCs (Which won't be a lot) **

**This is an Aizen/Elsa fantic. **

**Please enjoy. R&M**

**Prologue**

_Are they just stories or could it be that the queen of Arendelle really can freeze someone's heart…? _

I stay lost in thought while trying to comprehend what was said to me by my most trusted and loyal espada. I put my index finger on my chin and smirk with an expression that soon turns into a broad grin. If it is true that Queen Elsa can freeze someone's heart by having a rare unusual power, it would seem that she resembles a lot to Hitsuguya's Bankai. I stare blandly down at my throne room while the marvel chair is actually giving me quite a back ache.

"Lord _Aizen, _I am awaiting for the orders," I lower my eyes down to Ulquiorra to see that he stands ever so emotionless as usual.

"Bringing her here to Heuco Mundo will be a very good idea. If she can freeze a person's heart and turn them into ice, it must mean that I will have quite the advantage. Do as you please by any means necessary to bring her here but do not kill anyone close to her. If you must, kidnap anyone close to her as well so we can use that against Queen Elsa," I say in a low voice that is less stern.

I only grin broader as I watch him bowing down to me, something that is like sex to me because I am–of course–Lord Aizen after all.

"Ulquiorra_" I suddenly start, finding a brilliant plan that is even better than sending him off alone. "I will accompany you," I pause again while rising from my marvel chair. "Please send orders to Gin Ichimaru to keep Los Nochas in order," I finish finally while I walk off to the side.

I can feel my sinister grin broadening with my menacing eyes just picturing what the queen might look like. To me, it is like a fairytale when I think of a kingdom ruled by a queen who can manipulate ice. It seems as if it isn't possible but again, when I think about what all I have done and the Soul Society, it is very much real and true.

**Arendelle**

"Elsa! You can't run from this," My eyes widen in total reaction when I hear a familiar voice.

I almost stumble forward, losing my footing as I turn my body around only to see Prince Hans making his way through my storm that I have created.

"Just take good care of my sister," I say quickly then I stumble back again as I look away from him.

I start moving forward but my heart suddenly stops when I feel m heart shattering into a million pieces when he speaks.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountains weak and cold. She said you froze her heart. I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white—your sister is dead—because of you," I feel my legs shattering as I fall right to my knees.

The storm suddenly lifts up and disappears as I fall forward on my hands and knees. I start crying immediately; feeling like it is my entire fault. I start letting my tears fall down from my face but it is just too damn hard to accept that I—Queen of Arendelle froze my sister's heart.

_She can't be dead! No! Not Anna…_

I cover my mouth as I gasp in shock and grief all because I murdered my own sister but my eyes lift up a little but I tilt my head to the side while crying still. I rub my clenched fists in my eyes as I see a man just standing from afar dressed in white with black shoulder length hair and I can tell from his distance that his eyes are green with black lines falling from them. I start sobbing some more, looking away from him but I gasp in surprise as I turn my head around after hearing swords clashing into each other. I stumble right on my back with my eyes seeing something that seemed impossible. I start crawling back but I slip on the ice and land on my back again. I cover my mouth in fear when I see a man in a tight white coat.

"What the hell is happening?" I get up on my thighs when seeing the fear in Prince Hans's eyes.

I witness the trembling of his right hand that holds the hilt to his sword with his blade clashed up against a long slender blade that looked more like a katana sword.

"You cannot see me," I start to get scared so I back up by I soon find myself being overwhelmed by a force that is unexplained to me.

I start to feel dizzy but just in my moments of trying to comprehend what it happening, I fall right on my side from the overwhelming force that was weighting me down. I start groaning in pain but I finally find my strength to get up when the overwhelming energy coming from the man in front of me just vanishes. I work my way back up on my thighs but my jaw drops with my eyes widening in fear of becoming his next target after I witness the man's sword slashing Prince Hans's right down his torso in a diagonal line.

I couldn't find my voice to speak. All I could do was just remain rigid from pure fear when I see the man turning around to face me then blood just splatters, dying the frozen water underneath us with his red blood. I start trembling with this fear I never felt before. I have no idea what I am feeling because it's more powerful than fear.

"I just saved your life. You owe me," I just start stammering words that couldn't be said.

I just watch in horror as I see Prince' Hans's body collapsing on the ice, shattering it. I look up at the man as I watch him moving his sword to the side, making the blood that belonged to Prince Hans splatter right on the ground. I couldn't find my strength to move or scream and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't find my desire to fight back or defend myself as I see his slanting menacing eyes impaling mine.

"Why must you not have fear in your eyes when you look up at me?" He asks but I couldn't find my strength to say anything back to him.

I start growing more afraid of his sword as I watch it being held in his right hand but my head soon jerks back a little bit when I feel him grabbing me by my blue dress. I groan in pain when I am lifted right up off the ground and on my feet but I start falling, now resting on the balls of my heels when he lowers his face down towards mine.

_This isn't fear I am feeling. I know very well what it is what I am feeling—simply—Praise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Could it be.. Could it really be that I am dreaming?_

My thoughts just keep coming to my head with new thoughts that end with questions. I know nothing of what happened over the last few days but I am really getting sick and tired of staring at my own shadow.

_Even my shadow leaves me when the sun falls._

Can it really be—that people with _evil_ are manipulating me? I sigh in depression as I lower my head with my white hair falling past my shoulders. I close my eyes halfway while looking down at my teal gloves. I lift up my head to see that my shadow is once again abandoning me.

_Anna.. She's really dead. It is my fault._

I start to cry silently but I only hold myself from the sounds of chains scarping across the cement floor with my right foot shackled as I move it. I wipe away my tears but they kept forming in my eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying. I begin to feel the feeling of sadness. Sadness is everywhere and is stuck to me like a parasite. I let my body fall against the cellar wall with my head soon becoming week from no sight of the sun anymore. All I see is darkness with no stars but with a pale full moon. I sniffle while sobbing but my eyes soon close halfway with my tear falling from my right eyes.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see," I say quietly but I start crying again while my hair falls over my eyes as I look up at the barred window again.

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see," _I soon end my words again when realizing that it isn't the same.

All I can hear is nothing and the moment of feeling hopeless is just beginning. I know what I did was wrong and now that witnessing Hans's death, it makes me want to die but was he going to kill me?

_Did the guy known as Lord Aizen really save me from Hans? Is Anna really dead?_

"I froze her _heart_," I sob quietly.

"I'm so _sorry_, Anna," I sob quietly again.

I wipe away my tears that seemed never ending but I gasp while looking up at the locked door after hearing someone approaching. I shy my face away from it when seeing it open for the same person to appear with my food.

_I refuse to eat._

My thoughts keep getting the best of me but I become frightened when seeing the man walking inside the darkened cellar I am in. There wasn't a single moment where I saw any emotion in him. The man named Ulquiorra does not grin—nothing. He's so emotionless that it makes me feel like he even feels _abandoned_.

"Lord Aizen instructed me to give you a snack then you are to report to his chamber," I just let my tears fall when he says that.

I lower my head away from him and I look down at the water puddle beside me. I couldn't believe how saddened I look with my hair long and white as the snow. I tried escaping before but I never thought it was possible for such beings on this planet to hold such _malevolent_ powers.

"Please—I don't want to freeze anyone's _heart_," I quietly say.

I start crying again but I cover my mouth and start losing it when he speaks.

"I will give you ten minutes," I just hunch my body over then I start crying again when I hear the door closing.

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see,"_

_I will kill myself._

The thought made me more depressed because when I think about death, I feel like that I am already experiencing it right now. I stop crying when I see snowflakes falling before me. I get up on my thighs then I lean over, ignoring my cleavage from my breasts with the black loose straps falling from my shoulders. I lift up my head with my hair falling to the ground as I see the ceiling is snowing. I get right up on my feet and I ignore the pain from my right foot. I learned to get used to the shackles so I have been enduring it. I noticed there is only very little abrasion around my right ankle but that was the least of my worries. I walk right into the middle of the cellar as the sounds of the chains scrape across the floor. I extend my right hand out into the open, letting a single snowflake falling right on my glove. I turn my body around to look down at the fruit on a tray and a banana. My eyes soon close halfway when my stomach growls.

_I know I should be feeling extreme loathsome towards Lord Aizen but—he saved me. _

I pick up a spoon and start eating the fruit hesitatingly but I stop eating because it only makes m hate myself even more.

**Moments later**

I walk a few feet behind Ulquiorra but I did feel a bit relief when the shackles were removed from my ankles. I walk with my head lowered a little bit and my hands behind my back. I could tell from every step I took, ice is formed, creating a trail right behind me.

_This is the second time Lord Aizen has instructed Ulquiorra to take me to his chambers. Should I be worried? No—no. He needs me but I will never harm another person again. _

I let my hair fall over my eyes when I make a right turn up a stairwell right behind my caretaker. I look up through the windows with no bars to see all of the freedom outside of his fortress known as Los Nochas. I look back ahead but I sadden when I see his emotionless expression. It was expected that I wouldn't see any signs of liveliness here, especially Ulquiorra.

"I will be waiting for you," I look up at the slender person with pale white skin like my hair as I walk past him.

I walk through the door he opens and I appear to be outside again but on a balcony. I hesitatingly walk right in the middle of the balcony buy I start to sadden again and feel anger. I put my gloved hands together and as much as I wanted to take them off, I knew that I would be punished again. I start holding myself while standing alone in emptiness but that emptiness is soon disturbed. I would rather feel emptiness than the presence from a man who wants me to use my gift for evil.

"Elsa. If I may say, you look lovely as always," My eyes close halfway, only knowing that it sounds abnormal for him to say something like that and I am not flattered at all.

I found it creepy how he senses my sadness, so alone in my own despair to be attracting.

_Does the sight of sadness and grief drawl you to women who feel disgusted with themselves?_

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel his presence walking right beside me. I gasp, looking up to the right when I see him stopping a few feet away.

"I think it is time that I arrange you a more comfortable prison," I just look away from him, not being fooled by his overwhelming charming looks that can deceive anyone.

"I'd rather be in the cellar I am in now. Moving me into a better prison isn't going to do anything for me," I admit.

I close my eyes lightly when hearing him clearing his throat. I dare to not show any signs of intimidation by him or weaknesses but it is kind of hard when I try to avoid all of that.

"I see that you still have a _strong_ heart," I just sigh quietly, not seeing how I have a strong heart.

_How can I have a strong heart right now?_

I wonder but my eyes open from shock when I feel fingers tracing my lips. I immediately react by taking a step back after seeing Lord Aizen right in front of me. I put my gloved hands on my face because I feel disgusted even more when his hands touched me.

_I don't want your lingering touch on me._

And as much as I wanted to say that, I didn't.

"When I look at you—I think of winter. A cold white winter," I just stand my ground when he says that.

I feel the temptation of doing what I really want to do right now that doesn't involve hurting anyone. I put my hands behind my back and I start sliding off my gloves. I take a step back when I see him getting curious as to what I am doing. I will never freeze someone's heart again.

"Then let it be winter then," I say suddenly then I put my hands up in the air.

I can see from his eyes remaining the same, menacing and so evil that it was normal for him not to overreact. I look up as I see snowflakes and my ice blue pixels forming from my powers. I watch as they all shoot right up into the night sky then it all explodes into snow with a chilling a breeze. I lower my hands with sadness and regret when I see the place called Heuco Mundo being covered in snow from my powers.

_Now you have other things to remind you of a cold winter instead of me. _

I think for a moment but I become afraid when I realize he shows no new expressions in his face. He is just staring at me with a calming look without a grin.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see…_


End file.
